


I love my best friend

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Brother give advice, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was friend with Esteve(Tito) but little by little he begun to have feelings for him, so he ask for advice at his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after seeing the race of Moto2 when the french commentators have said that Alex and Tito were really good friends.;
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Alex was friends with Tito, they were even best friends.   
Little by Little Alex begun to have feelings for Tito.

One day, Alex decides to see Marc to see if he can give him some advice since he is in a relationship with Dani.

Marc tells to Alex "Continue to spend time with him, like what you do, go out with him, like if you were  dating, then one day tell him"

"You think that could work?"

"Yes, it's worked for us" Said Dani and kiss Marc

"You are so cute together, " said Alex

"Thanks you are great also with Tito, so go for him" said Marc

"Yes, you are right brother"

"I know" and he was laughing

Then after the advice of Marc, Alex decides do spend more time with Tito, they see movies together, go see some football and other things.

One day after see a movie at the home of Alex, they were very close almost cuddling that Alex decide it's time to tell his feelings.

"This was a good night" say Tito

"Yes, we should totally do this"

"Yes"

"I have to tell you something.."

"Yes"

"I'm in love with you, I love you Tito, I Want to be your boyfriend, that we cuddle, that we kiss and more"

"Alex..."

"If you don't want this, is okay, we can rest friends"

Tito kisses Alex

"I'm also in love with you, I'm happy because when we spend time together for me is like as we have date"

"Really?? Because is what I think too"

"It's awesome"

They kissed again "I love you"

"I love you too"

They spend the night together where they have made love. Is was great for them.

The next day Alex call Marc for telling him the good news, Marc is happy for him.

"Just don't tell me all the details, little brother"

"Now don't worry, like you don't tell me all the detail of your first night with him"

"Yes, we agree on something"

After this Alex and Tito are together, even if they hide this during races, but when the races are over they are together.   
Sometimes they do a dinner with Marc et Dani and everything is great.

**END**

 


End file.
